Bao Rongxing/History
History Plot Volume 1: Banished Battle God Bao Rongxing follows orders from Ye Xiu's Lord Grim to kill the Boneyard Wild Boss, Blood Gunner Yagg.Chapter 64 When the Three Great Guilds charge to steal Blood Gunner Yagg, Rongxing thinks they are going to "help." Since he is new to Glory, he does not understand the importance of the Wild Boss to the big guilds. Rongxing trusts Ye Xiu and flees from the Wild Boss. Rongxing stops running away when he hears the gifts that each of the Three Great Guilds offer to join his party.Chapter 65 Bao Rongxing gives the party leader position to Ye Xiu.Chapter 66 When Ye Xiu orders everyone to increase their hand speed by 20%, Rongxing succeeds and outputs more damage onto Blood Gunner Yagg.Chapter 67 He runs away from the randomly firing Blood Gunner Yagg and watches Ye Xiu's Lord Grim kill the Wild Boss.Chapter 68 Rongxing and the others run away from members of the Three Great Guilds.Chapter 69 He is warned by Ye Xiu to watch out for members of the Three Great Guilds that want revenge against Ye Xiu and his party for stealing a Wild Boss.Chapter 70 Bao Rongxing joins Ye Xiu, Seven Fields, Drifting Water, and Sunset Clouds to dungeon at Frost Forest and to learn more about Glory. Rongxing receives pointers on how to play as Brawler from Ye Xiu and his party members.Chapter 73 After clearing Frost Forest with Seven Fields, Rongxing meets Ye Xiu's Lord Grim to practice and to learn more about Glory, so Rongxing can better utilize his hand speed.Chapter 85 Bao Rongxing goes to the Boneyard with Ye Xiu, Seven Fields, Drifting Water, and Sunset Clouds. Rongxing learns about the Brawler class from Ye Xiu. He initially ignores Ye Xiu's advice to rest, but Seven Fields and the others managed to persuade Rongxing to stop leveling so hard. Rongxing leaves the Boneyard to read guides that Ye Xiu recommended.Chapter 86 Volume 2: Beginnings of the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella Bao Rongxing asks Ye Xiu when they are going to team up to dungeon. Rongxing is told by Ye Xiu to wait and to keep fighting in the Arena.Chapter 95 Following Ye Xiu's advice, Rongxing trades Arena points for a level 25 Purple Weapon, Fighter Claw. This weapon has a +1 Strangle, which will affect the record clear attempt of the Frost Forest.Chapter 101 Rongxing temporarily joins the guild, Tyrannical Ambition, for the record clear attempt of Frost Forest with Ye Xiu's Lord Grim, Tang Rou's Soft Mist, Su Mucheng's Cleansing Mist, and Crowd Lover.Chapter 102 Rongxing keeps up with the pace of the One Wave Push. He is surprised by the party's ability to kill the monsters is better than the practice runs due to the improved damage output with level 25 purple weapons.Chapter 103 He is amazed by Cleansing Mist's Delivery Gun.Chapter 104 Rongxing's Steamed Bun Invasion, is a crucial member of the party due to his powerful skill, Strangle. Rongxing and the party breaks Frost Forest clear record with the time, 13 minutes, 5 seconds, and 47 milliseconds. Rongxing is thrilled that he is on TV (the Glory record clear announcement).Chapter 105 Bao Rongxing and the party continue to dungeon. They do not challenge the record again because Rongxing makes the occasional mistake, which ruins the chances of improving on their record time. After leveling with the party, Rongxing goes to the Arena to bully his opponents.Chapter 107 With Ye Xiu's recommendation, Rongxing meets Liu Hao's Hateful Sword. Rongxing does not understand what "level or free" meant.Chapter 108 When Liu Hao explains that he meant "same-level" or "free-for-all," Rongxing understands and chooses free-for-all. In the duel, Rongxing is initially overwhelmed by Liu Hao's aggressive attacking. Rongxing is able to seize on his opportunities to win the duel. Against Liu Hao's Hateful Sword, Rongxing's Steamed Bun Invasion wins all five duels. Rongxing boasts to Ye Xiu that Hateful Sword was "not his opponent at all."Chapter 109 When Ye Xiu's team sets the new record clear time of Boneyard, Bao Rongxing's Steamed Bun Invasion is dueling with Liu Hao's Hateful Sword in the Arena. Rongxing lectures Liu Hao about concentration and focus.Chapter 113 In the next duel, Rongxing gets crushed by the angry Liu Hao.Chapter 114 Rongxing joins Ye Xiu, Tang Rou, Su Mucheng, and Liu Hao for a Boneyard dungeon run to experiment on Ye Xiu's new strategy.Chapter 115 Rongxing watches Ye Xiu's Lord Grim trap four monsters into a crack in a stone wall, where three monster corpses block the other monster. One trapped monster saves time in a record clear attempt. When Liu Hao asks a question about any money that Ye Xiu makes, Rongxing lectures Liu Hao that setting records is about glory and fame and not money.Chapter 116 Rongxing learns from the step-by-step instructions from Ye Xiu.Chapter 117 In the first attempt for the Boneyard record clear time, Bao Rongxing makes a large mistake in combat against the boss, Zombie Bailey, which Ye Xiu manages to fix. Rongxing and the party set the new Boneyard record clear time of 17 minutes, 22 seconds, and 17 milliseconds.Chapter 118 After Excellent Dynasty sets the new Boneyard record clear of 16 minutes, 56 seconds, and 78 milliseconds, Rongxing joins Ye Xiu, Su Mucheng, Tang Rou, and Huang Shaotian to prepare to break the record.Chapter 121 When Rongxing learns that Liu Hao's Hateful Sword is an Excellent Dynasty spy, Rongxing privately messages insults to Liu Hao. Rongxing and the party clear Boneyard with a record time of 16 minutes, 24 seconds, and 67 milliseconds.Chapter 122 After the record run of Boneyard, Rongxing goes to the Arena.Chapter 123 When Wang Jiexi's Plantago Seed attacks Ye Xiu's party, Rongxing's Steamed Bun Invasion tries to fight. With a counterattack and a combo, Rongxing loses easily, yet he persists in the fight. Rongxing watches as Ye Xiu's Lord Grim takes action against Plantago Seed.Chapter 125 At Boneyard, Bao Rongxing is leveling with Ye Xiu, Tang Rou, Seven Fields, and Sleeping Moon. The party is attacked by Qiao Yifan's Ashen Moon. Rongxing takes the initiative to attack Ashen Moon.Chapter 128 Rongxing fails to kill Ashen Moon. The party chases after the attackers. Rongxing learns from Ye Xiu that their opponents will be more satisfying to fight than in the opponents in the Arena. Rongxing is eager to fight when he sees the enemies, Ashen Moon, Weeping Crow, White Night Black Day, and Fallen Angel. Rongxing's Steamed Bun Invasion lands a Brick on Fallen Angel, and he laughs.Chapter 131 With Ye Xiu's superior command and tactics, Rongxing and the party surround and suppress the four opponents to death.Chapter 132 In the Arena, Rongxing duels with Tang Rou. Due to his intuitive play style, Rongxing fluctuates with wild wins and horrible losses.Chapter 146 Volume 3: Stormy Situation Bao Rongxing agrees Ye Xiu's call to set the Desolate Lands record clear time.Chapter 148 Rongxing joins Ye Xiu, Tang Rou, Su Mucheng, and Maple Tree to learn the strategy in a practice dungeon run at Desolate Lands.Chapter 150 Rongxing laughs at Maple Tree's shouts of OT.Chapter 151 Rongxing makes fun of Maple Tree's concerns of OT. Rongxing is called out by Ye Xiu for making a mistake. Rongxing and the party fail to break the Desolate Lands record clear due to Maple Tree's constant mistakes.Chapter 152 Rongxing goes to Congee City to buy a new weapon for his Steamed Bun Invasion character. Rongxing found a level 30 Orange Weapon, Vampiric Claw, which was too expensive for Ye Xiu, and looks for other weapons.Chapter 153 With Ye Xiu's Gold, Rongxing buys a level 30 Purple Sandstorm Claw. Rongxing praises Ye Xiu's in-game wealth. Rongxing, Tang Rou, and Ye Xiu go to Line Canyon.Chapter 155 Bao Rongxing joins Ye Xiu, Tang Rou, Su Mucheng, and Maple Tree for another attempt to break the Desolate Lands record clear time.Chapter 159 Rongxing watches Ye Xiu's Lord Grim suppress Ruler Toya, the final Boss of Desolate Lands.Chapter 160 Rongxing and the party break the Desolate Lands record clear time with a time of 28 minutes, 1 second, and 27 milliseconds.Chapter 161 Rongxing joins Ye Xiu, Su Mucheng, and Tang Rou to kill the Fire Forest's Wild Boss, Fire Witch Cashew. Rongxing learns from Ye Xiu about the severity of level 6 suppression, which neutralizes 60-100% of skill effects. Rongxing and Tang Rou run and wait on the wings while Ye Xiu and Su Mucheng get the aggro of the Wild Boss.Chapter 168 Following Ye Xiu's strategy, Bao Rongxing interrupts Fire Witch Cashew's skills, which nullifies the Wild Boss's damage.Chapter 169 Rongxing shouts his character's skills as he fights against the Wild Boss. After three and a half hours, Rongxing and the party obtain the first kill of Fire Witch Cashew.Chapter 170 In front of the Desolate Lands entrance, Bao Rongxing calls Poplar Beach an illiterate, who is angered into attacking Rongxing. Rongxing cannot land a skill against Poplar Beach, and the fight is stopped by Ye Xiu and Liang Yichun.Chapter 173 Near the entrance of Desolate Lands dungeon, Rongxing meets Qiao Yifan's One Inch Ash. On the first Desolate Lands run, Rongxing, Ye Xiu, Tang Rou, Su Mucheng, and Yifan practice Ye Xiu's strategy.Chapter 176 On the second dungeon run, Rongxing and the party aim to break Blue Brook Guild's record clear time.Chapter 177 Rongxing and the party destroy Blue Brook Guild's Desolate Lands record with a time of 22 minutes, 35 seconds, and 22 milliseconds.Chapter 178 On the third and final run, Rongxing and the party improve on their old record with a time of 22 minutes, 29 seconds, and 57 milliseconds. Afterward, he joins Ye Xiu, Tang Rou, and Qiao Yifan to dungeon at Line Canyon.Chapter 179 The next day, Bao Rongxing joins Ye Xiu's party to dungeon at Line Canyon. Rongxing and the party stumble upon the hidden boss, Illusion Swordmaster Ahong. Since Rongxing knows little specifics about Glory's bosses, Ye Xiu gives Rongxing a brief overview of the hidden boss.Chapter 188 Rongxing manages to land the Sand Toss skill on the hidden boss, but he is generally ineffectual in the team fight.Chapter 189 When the hidden boss uses Shadow Steps to create real copies for each member of the party, Rongxing fights with ruthless skills, such as Sand Toss and Brick.Chapter 190 He is surprised that Ye Xiu also works at an Internet cafe. Rongxing tells the party that he is an Internet cafe security guard.Chapter 191 Bao Rongxing and the party attacked and traded damage to kill Illusion Swordmaster Ahong. He looked at the item drops and is disappointed. Rongxing finds Line Canyon Map Piece Three. He learns this is one of the four pieces necessary to get access to a hidden dungeon. Rongxing continues to dungeon with the party. On the third and final dungeon run, Rongxing and the party set a new Line Canyon record clear with a time of 30 minutes, 21 seconds, and 56 milliseconds. While Su Mucheng and Qiao Yifan log out, Rongxing joins Ye Xiu and Tang Rou to level at Desolate Lands. Afterward, Rongxing goes to the Arena to oppress his opponents.Chapter 192 The next day, Bao Rongxing goes to Line Canyon to meet up with Ye Xiu, Tang Rou, Su Mucheng, and Qiao Yifan.Chapter 194 Rongxing shouts that enemies are chasing to kill him to Ye Xiu. Rongxing manages to stay alive.Chapter 195 Rongxing hides in a dried out well, and he meets Concealed Light, who logs in and appears in the well. Rongxing jumps out of the well and runs away with Concealed Light, who shows Rongxing a way to escape his pursuers in Hades Village. After multiple questions from Concealed Light, Rongxing says he never used an Orange weapon before.Chapter 198 Rongxing receives orders from Ye Xiu to meet at Congee Forest, which in between the Line Canyon and the Congee City area. With Concealed Light leading the way, Rongxing escapes his initial pursuers. With his amazing intuition, Rongxing hears an enemy, who is 1.5 units away. Rongxing suppresses and kills his enemy. He sees the mechanically incompetent Concealed Light, who appears to be raping a wall. Rongxing follows Concealed Light to Congee Forest.Chapter 199 When Ye Xiu's Lord Grim and Huang Shaotian's Flowing Tree is surrounded, Rongxing, Concealed Light, Su Mucheng, Qiao Yifan, and Tang Rou appear to cause chaos in the enemy's rear.Chapter 205 Rongxing coordinates with Ye Xiu to break up the enemy forces.Chapter 206 Rongxing follows Ye Xiu's orders to trap the retreating enemy.Chapter 208 Volume 4: Pursuit After obliterating the enemy forces, Bao Rongxing and the other party members compare each other's number of player kills.Chapter 209 Rongxing follows Ye Xiu's lead in fleeing the battleground, which will eventually swarm with enemy reinforcements. Rongxing hears Flowing Tree's true identity, Huang Shaotian, and wonders who that is.Chapter 210 Rongxing learns that Shaotian, the Sword Saint, is the strongest Blade Master, and wants to fight against this powerful player. Rongxing learns about the strongest Brawler, Lin Jingyan's Three Hits. Rongxing learns that the aging Lin Jingyan is in decline while the young Tang Hao is rising as the best Brawler player.Chapter 211 Rongxing follows Ye Xiu, Tang Rou, Qiao Yifan, and Su Mucheng to dungeon at Line Canyon.Chapter 212 References